The League Of Extrodenary Gentlemen ending take 2
by DJ TammyKat
Summary: AU When 'M' found out about Tom's past, he put it to use. now with M gone Tom try to move on, but some thing's won't stay dead. chapter 1 redone
1. And it begins

Ok, down to business or in the words of Jim Carrey 'Aaaaaaaaaalrighty then'

This fic is my alternative ending bit from the movie '**_The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen._**' Most of it stays the same as the movie but I made the in between bits we never see very interesting. I've also made sawyer age 17-19 for my own fun. ^__-

I've now redone parts of the story so it may be better, I don't know I just wrote it. :P

I don't own any thing to do with T.L.O.E.G but a certain cutie at school has caught my eye (meoch)

*

*

*

**Characters in chapter**

**Allen Quatermain:** Hunter

**Rodney Skinner:** Invisible man

**Tom Sawyer:** special agent from the **_A_**merican **_S_**ecret **_S_**ervices

**M / Moniarty/ Phantom:** the evil guy who wants the war and makes the weapons ECT.

**Sanderson Reed: **the evil other invisible man.

*

*

*

Sawyer ran around the fiery store room looking for Skinner. He had been caught on fire while trying to help Sawyer moments before. Sawyer ran around dodging falling objects and fire spots.

"Skinner, SKINNER" he yelled trying to find the unlikely hero. His ambition to find his friend was rewarded with an agonizing groan of pain. 

"Skinner!" he exclaimed as he ran over to his friend. Skinner had invisible skin but because he was badly burnt large patches of him could be seen. 

"Skinner" sawyer said with concern over his fallen comrade

 "L...last time I pr…play with matches" Skinner said with a bit of effort. Sawyer smirked at his friend, a joker none the less, as he reached towards the burnt man. Suddenly Skinner tensed up and reached out for the secret agent but it was too late. A blade was whipped out and held against the young Americans throat. Sawyer froze for he could not see a hand holding the small dagger, staying as still as he could be to stop the knife from digging into him any deeper.

 "Good lad" Reed hissed. Reed was one of the high Hench men of 'M'. He had taken some of the invisibility potion so he was, of course, invisible. "Just do as I say and no one will get hurt" he hissed in a low voice. "Now get up" he growled roughly pulling sawyer to his feet. 

Sawyer made a noise cross between a whimper and a grunt as the knife cut into his skin a bit more. 

"gee…get off him…"skinner growled trying to get to his feet but with his burns all he could do was sit painfully on his knees. A beam fell just then, covering them with dust. Both invisible men could **_almost_** be fully seen. (An: good thing not fully seen, remember their naked) Reed smirked at the painful expression on skinners face.

"Why, afraid of what I might do to our pretty boy here?" Reed asked innocently stroking Sawyers hair. Sawyer made another weird noise. Skinners face turned from concern to anger as he saw who the invisible enemy was.

"You!" He hissed. Reed was friends of skinner, years before he became invisible, but the friendship turned sour when Reed tried to kill skinner over a peal necklace. Reed blew skinner a kiss.

"Miss me?" he asked before wrapping his arm around sawyer's waist. "Now" he crooned in the young Americans ear "if you're a good boy, I'll take you to see your friend Quatermain, but if not I'll give you to a nice, quick death unlike skinner here" he smirked at skinner before kicking him backwoods. Skinner screamed in pain. Sawyer tried to say some thing but was cut off by the knife digging into his skin just enough to make it start bleeding.

"Start walking" Reed growled. Sawyer gave skinner one last desperate look before being marched away. He only hoped that someone would come to help him before the past repeated itself.

*

*

*

Quatermain ran along the hallway, his mind to busy on trying to catching 'M' to be bothered on the whereabouts of his little American friend.

 'I'm getting to old for this' he thought to himself. He had 'M' in his sights before but because of blasted skinner running into them he lost him. That skinner always found a way to get on his nerves. He only hoped that the American youth had given him a good kick up the backside. The old hunter stopped all of a sudden. He remembers a stairwell about 15 minuets back the way he came. 'M' must of run up there, that's why he couldn't find him.

"Blasted buffoon" he yelled at himself as he turned around and ran back the way he came. Why didn't he think of that place before?

"I'm really getting to old for this" he panted, trying to catch his breath. 'Where was that American kid when you need him?'

*

*

*

'M' or James as he told his friends was waiting for Reed to return. He had done a good job getting Quatermain off his tracks, and now he had caught the American agent. As he waited patiently his door slammed open and there they stood. 

"Here you go James, easy catch. Just like everyone else, looking out for a mate" Reed chuckled. James smirked and walked over to the youth, Hands tied behind his back and the dagger still pressed against his throat.

"So this is the amazing 'Tom Sawyer' I've heard so much about" he stopped in front of the boy. He was taller the Sawyer but only by a foot. He brought his face right down to sawyers 

"You've caused a lot of trouble for me, you know that kid? You ruined my first meeting with the league. You stopped the destruction of Venice. And now I hear you've just killed my best flamer." He stood up to his proper height to look at sawyer fully.

'If looks could kill' he thought to himself as sawyer gave 'M' a full on death glare. Sawyer tried to jerk himself away from Reed but all that did was slash the knife into his shoulder a bit.

"Ouch. Bet that hurt" laughed Reed. Sawyer winced slightly but kept on glaring at 'M". James stroked sawyer's hair 

"Yes, you've been a lot of trouble kid. But your good at leased." Sawyer jerk away again, this time away from the blade and 'M's hand 

"A lot better then you'll ever be" he said coolly. All that did was get a slap across the face from 'M'. He muffled a cry as he turned back to 'M' with a glare. To his surprise 'M' was softly chuckling to himself

"I know all about you kid, so don't test me" he said to the youth as he went back to stroking his hair.

 "You made your teachers proud. A 17 year old graduating into the **A**merican **S**ecret **S**ervice with full marks. A smart boy but he had a shadowed past." He leaned in towards sawyer even more 

"I know your past" he hissed in his ear. Sawyer froze. How could he know about his past? James smiled as the body in front of him tensed up. 

"I had the pleasure of meeting your father" he continued softly in the boy's ear. "He told me of the many a things that he did to you and how you reacted to each and every one." His smile widened when he felt the youth shudder slightly. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the smaller male before he could react.

"And I plan to do the same" he hissed softly. Sawyer struggled under the grip of the older male 

"Let me go" he cried out. 

"Now, now" James said stroking sawyer's hair "what would daddy say if he saw you like this?... Oh I remember what he told me he did" this made sawyer struggle even more 

"I said let me go! Let me go now or I'll kill you" he yelled starting to panic slightly. Surprisingly 'M' let go. Sawyer took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off of the man before him. James leaned against one of the columns in the room and crossed his arms, looking playfully at sawyer 

"I think I'll play with you later. I just remembered I have a date with Quatermain." With that he turned and walked towards the door "oh, and Reed?" ha called over his shoulder "Do bring our little friend along too. I know he wouldn't want to miss his friends' death." 

"No problems" a voice behind sawyer replied, and before he could react the blade had found its usual spot against the Americans' throat.

*

*

*

Quatermain crept up the stairs. He was beginning to feel like the prey instead of the hunter as he walked thou a doorway. He found he was in an attic of some sort. Snow was falling though a window making the room pretty cool. As he crept around the various junk heaps he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning the corner he saw 'M' in a doorway. 

"End of the line Moniarty" he stated. As 'M' turned around Quatermain shot at him. The glass shattered, proving it was only a mirror. The real Moniarty jumped Quatermain from behind. The old hero turned and the right time and blocked his weapon with his gun. It swing smashed the gun to pieces. As 'M' kicked Quatermain his own gun clattered away somewhere. He quickly picked up a knife, turning back to Quatermain. The Englishman straightened up and removed his coat. 

"To the death then" 'M' declared "but you'll need Hyde to make it mine."

"He'll be making his own fun" Quatermain replied with a smile pulling his own blade. They could hear Hyde's' bellows from somewhere below them. They gave each other a few strikes with the knives but they didn't do much. James ditched his knife for a pair of shackles, swinging them wildly at Quatermain. The elder man dodged them skillfully until one of the blows knocked his blade out of his hand. He quickly ran at Moniarty whipping the shackles around his throat, cutting off his circulation.

"I hope I've got your fire when I'm your age" 'M' croaked. Quatermain pulled them tighter.

"You won't live beyond today" he hissed "that I promise you" Moniarty shoved backwards, successfully getting Quatermain off of him. As Quatermain scrambled to his feet 'M' ran across the room and grabbed a chair, as he went to swing it he got a good smack in the face. As he stumbled backwoods Quatermain hit him again and again until he was knocked off his feet. As he started to get up, Quatermain picked up an iron axe and started towards 'M'. Moniarty backed fearfully away.

"You think your gonna come in here and wreak all this? I just rebuild it" he yelled fearfully at the advancing man. "They'll be others like me Quatermain" he yelled franticly, noticing that his words made no difference to the elder man. "You can't kill the future" Quatermain raised an eyebrow, at the same time raising the axe. 'Where's Reed when you need him' Moniarty thought wildly. Just as Quatermain started to bring it down, the bombs in the furnaces went off, making the whole building shake terribly.

*

*

*

Reed was just walking up the stairs with sawyer as the bombs went off. Luckily they where on a platform to they weren't throw down the stairs to their death, unluckily for Tom, Reed fell on top of him, stabbing him right through his shoulder. Sawyer couldn't hold off the yelp of pain that followed. Reed slapped his hand over the youths' mouth.

"You" he hissed "are so damm lucky for two reasons.**_ One_** is that no one heard that yell of yours and **_two_**, if James didn't want you after woods I would of killed you already. Anymore misbehavior like that and I will slit your throat whether James needs your or not, do I make myself clear?" sawyer glared up at him, this caused Reed to twist the blade that was still in sawyers' shoulder around.

"I said do I make myself clear" sawyer held back the tears of pain, as he nodded as best as he could. Reed smiled 

"Good." He cooed playing with the teen's hair. "I can see why James wants you, very much I may add. Maybe he might let me have a bit of fun as well" he leaned forward and placed a kiss on sawyer's forehead. Tom shivered, this cant be happening again. 

"Now let's get going. Wouldn't want to miss anything now would we" he said as he jerked sawyer to his feet. With that they both continued up the stairs

*

*

*

Moniarty quickly looked around. He saw that the wall had split opened, that was a good thing because now he had an escape route. But He couldn't see Quatermain any where. That was a bad thing. He quickly got to his feet, picking up his sample case. As he ran to the door he stopped to pick up his mask, but as he stood up he heard the tell-tale click of a guns' latch going off. He turned around to face Quatermain, trying to think of how to get out of this situation. Movement behind Quatermain got his attention, he smirked as he saw Reed arrive with the young agent. He quickly saw that the American was bleeding badly from a wound in his shoulder, oh well, he'll deal with that later. He drew his attention back to Quatermain.

"You ever get tired of being wrong?" he sneered at the hunter. "The league? Me? Skinner? Wrong!" he took a step closer "wrong about your little American friend as well" he commented smugly. Quatermain's expression softened a bit. 

'Oooh, looks like I hit a nerve' 'M' thought to himself.

"You really think he's ready for action?" he nodded in the direction of the two other figures. "I think you trained him about as well as you trained your son" he remarked as he held up his mask. As Quatermain stared into it he saw the reflection of the two people behind him. His eyes widened as he spun around, but before he could do anything he felt a dagger dig into his back. As he slumped to the floor he heard sawyer scream out.

*

*

*

"No" sawyer yelled as he saw Quatermain fall to the floor, as he too, was stabbed again.

"What did I tell you boy" Reed yelled as he grabbed the boy to keep him upwards as sawyer went limp. Sawyer gasped for air as he hung limply in the invisible man's arms, he looked up weakly as he heard footsteps come towards him. He closed his eyes as he felt 'M' pull the blade from his back.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he yelled as he pulled sawyer away. Sawyer struggled weakly against the older mans hold on him but it did no good. 

"I warned him if he tried anything again I was going to it" Reed yelled back. Sawyer was held arms length away from 'M's body as the older man looked him in the eyes. 

"Been a naughty boy then" he said in a soft voice. Sawyer turned his face away, he couldn't help but shudder at that statement. Something in 'M's voice was creeping him out.

"Well then first thing first" Moniarty said, slapping sawyer hard, Sawyer gasped as he was dropped heavily to the floor quickly edging away from 'M'.

"And now" Moniarty continued, as he grabbed his pistol and aimed at Reed. Sawyer found some glass to cut his binds as he watched 'M' shoot his henchman. Reed clutched his stomach as he collapsed to the floor. 

"Traitor" he spat at 'M' as he aimed the gun again, this time at Reed head. Sawyer watched it all fearfully, as the invisible man dropped down to the floor dead.

"Saved me an extra bullet then" 'M' said cheerfully as he walked over to sawyer. Sawyer grabbed the blade off the floor and held it in front of him as he stood up. Moniarty paused for a moment, looking at the blade. 

"And what do you plan to do with that?" asked the armed man before slowly walking to wards sawyer. Sawyer trembled slightly but held his ground.

"What do you think?" he snarled at Moniarty. 'M' laughs out loud.

"Nothing" he replied as he shot the blade out of the teens hand. Sawyer gasped and backed into the wall. Moniarty smiled at the frightened youth.

"Now, apart from the two dead people in the room, it's just us." He stated as he stood about a foot away from sawyer. They stood like that in silence for a few seconds before Moniarty jumped at sawyer. Startled sawyer didn't move out of the way in time and was tackled to the floor. 'M' pinned his hands above head as he tried to straddle the youth's hips. As sawyer struggled to get the older man off him, he noticed the blade 'M' shot out of his hands was right next to him. Wrenching a hand free he grabbed the knife and stabbed it deep into 'M's leg. As the older male screamed in pain and rage sawyer pushed him away from him and jumped to his feet. He ran over to where Moniarty had dropped his gun and picked it up. He quickly reloaded it, the spun around to aim it at 'M'. Moniarty pulled himself to his feet and pulled the knife out. He looked over sawyer with a grin.

"Pretty feisty" he remarked with a grin. "But one problem lad, that gun broke just now" sawyer looked at the gun in disbelief, and then aimed at M at shot at him. As he had dreaded the gun didn't go off. He dropped it and backed away from Moniarty, who was slowly advancing on him, totally unaware at what was behind him. Sawyer almost gasped out loud at the sigh. Creeping up toward Moniarty, aim the gun at him was Quatermain. Sawyer quickly brought his gaze back to 'M' who was getting closer.

"It all ends here" he calmly told the crazed man. Moniarty stopped about two meters away from sawyer, frowning at the younger male.

"What ends?" he asked, confused. Sawyer stepped away to the side. 

"Your hatred, your crimes and your machines" he said calmly "but more importantly…you end." He stated as a shot yelled out and dark crimson stained through "m's top. Moniarty touched the blood in disbelief as he stun around and stared at Quatermain, then back at sawyer.

"You" he hissed evilly at sawyer as he walked over to him "will pay" he spat. Quatermain, angry that he didn't kill him with one shot, fired again at Moniarty. 'M' fell to his knees but glared at sawyer again.

"I'll be back for you later" he hissed "dead or alive" before another bullet brought him down. As he collapsed to the floor. Sawyer swayed on his feet before falling to his knees. Quatermain ran over to the young one 

"You ok lad?" sawyer smiled at the concerned man above him. Quatermain thankfully still knew nothing on his past and never will, now that 'M' was gone.

 "I'm fine now" he replied before collapsing in the older mans arms. Quatermain lifted the youth over his shoulder and started the long walk back to the meeting spot.

*

*

*

With the evil of James Moniarty, the world returned to normal. The league became a reality, helping to save people in need. Skinners wounds heal and became invisible again (very unfortunate for mina as he wont leave her or her ass alone)And sawyers wounds, both physical and mental, healed as well, allowing him to become a well valued member of the league, but a nagging voice in the back of his head keep bringing up 'M's last word.

"You will pay…I'll be back for you later…dead or alive…" sawyer often found himself deep in thought on these words. But he ignored it, trying to go about life normally (or at least normally for the league.) but what he didn't know was that he was being watched…

*

*

*

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Will there be a sequel?

Or shall I turn this into a TBC…I think I may just so we hear my version on toms past and I have many an idea for the future of this story

We shall see…

10 reviews and I shall continue unless advised to leave it


	2. The roost

WELCOME BACK PPLEZ ^____^

I've decided to make this a chapter story so thank to every one for review this story. It's thanks to you I'm continuing this story. So without further to do, here are my thanks to these pplez. But before I continue, I own nothing to do with this movie or the book. And I've tried to do proper paragraphing pples so don't yell at me, I'm trying my best.

************************************************************************************

**_     Wild Brumby:_** thanks. I'm glad you loved it.

     **_Evening Star:_** thanks for the review. I agree it's a great story (course I'll say that. I wrote it.) Now for you. You'll just have to see what happens to toms past. No I haven't read the book. I'm making up Tom's past as I go along with this. Yes, Quatermain is still alive and last of all, you just have to see about M.

     **_S.M.:_** sorry no sequel but a new chapter. Glad you liked it.

     **_Drowchild:_** no it wasn't intentional but thanks for pointing that out. Lol

     **_Silver Eagle: Jessie West :_** lol since you asked so nicely I'm writing a new chapter. It's always good to hear that pple like my stories. (When I update them that is __)

**_     Funyun:_** my apologizes for not continuing this story quickly enough. Perhaps this chapter might make up for it. What do ya say?

**_     BLAZING _****_PHOENIX_****_ :_** …… ok thanks for telling me that but did you like the story?  ?__? 

************************************************************************************

Ok and sawyer is about 17-19 for my own fun. And Quatermain **_IS_** alive in my story.

**Characters in chapter**

**_Allen Quatermain_**_:_ Hunter

**_Mina Harker:_** scientist/ vampire

**_Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde_**: Jekyll= scientist, Hyde= beast

**_Captain Nemo:_** ex-pirate/ spy

**_Rodney Skinner:_** Invisible man/ gentlemen thief

**_Tom Sawyer:_** special agent from the **_A_**merican **_S_**ecret **_S_**ervices

**_M / Moniarty/ Phantom:_** the evil guy who wants the war and makes the weapons ECT.

Now without any more to do lets move on to the story.

Chapter 2= The roost.

************************************************************************************

_A nagging voice in the back of his head keep bringing up 'M's last word. "You will pay…I'll be back for you later…dead or alive…"  sawyer often found himself deep in thought on these words. But he ignored it, trying to go about life normally (or at least normally for the league.) but what he didn't know was that he was being watched…_

************************************************************************************

It had been two months since the 'phantom' incident. Tom was once again walking along the corridors of  Nautilus looking for someone to talk to. He past Nemo arguing with Jekyll, he stopped to listen for a while. Apparently Hyde wanted to go walk-a-bouts and Nemo caught Jekyll going thou his potions. The one thing Nemo cared about more them anything was his ship and he wouldn't have some 'Beast' walking around it. Tom felt sorry for Jekyll just standing there like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sawyer knew from the look on Jekyll's face he wanted to be left alone, Hyde was probly telling him off as well. Tom decided to put Jekyll out of his misery and stepped into the room.

"Captain? Something has just happened in steering room area. They said something's broken and needs your supervision." Nemo gasped as he hurried out of the room. With a quick wink at the doc.  Tom continued his way down the ship till he was knocked over by skinner being thrown out of Mina's room. By the look on her face, he had done something major this time.

"And if I catch you back in here again. Rodney R Skinner, I might just decide to feast on you instead."

And with that she slammed her door. Saywer sighed as he looked over at his friend. Something in the invisiblility formula he drunk years ago had also charged up his healing abilities. Not a single scar was left on his body from him almost being burnt to a crisp.

"ok skinner what did you go thru this time." Sawyer asked with a grin. Skinners glasses moved up and down as he raised his eyebrows in a catipiller way.

"nothing much my good sir. Just her underwear draw. And boy you would be surprised at what she wears." Sawyer laughed. Trust skinner to do something mega to annoy the crew and league members. Last week it was Hyde. Nemo still hasn't gotten over it yet and probly never will.

"trust you skinner." Tom said with a smile. "You know quatermain is?"

"Yeah he's up on the bridge practicing again. Anyways if off, maybe I can sneak back into mina's room" and with that, the invisible man was off with a swirl of his coat. Sawyer shook his head as he walked to the stairs that led to the bridge. Thou it may not look like it, skinner was actually helping mina. The betrayal of Dorian had deeply affected her. When sawyer went to talk to her about it, she told him that skinner was actually helping to keep her mind busy so she didn't really give it much thought. Skinner may not act like it all the time, but he was a real caring guy. He climbed the stairs and stepped out the door onto the bridge. He took a deep breath and let the sun wash over him before walking over to Quatermain. The stab wound he received from 'M' wasn't very deep. He had unfortunetly heard every word 'M' and Tom had said, but thankfully he hadn't even told anyone what Moniarty tried to do. He hadn't even brought up the subject since they first got back upon the nautilus. Quatermain had suspected there was more to the story but didn't push for it. Tom couldn't tell any one what happened in his past. No one, knew not even his best friend while growing up, Huck, knew. Tom lent against the barrier to watch the old man shoot at the practice buoys. It seemed to tom like any other day. But little did he know that this day would change his life forever.

************************************************************************************

TBC

Nb: a short chapter I know but I have a few ideas for the story that I need to sort out. 


	3. note

Ok everyone this is a (bum bum buuuuuum) **_NOTE _**

I didn't know about Toms past from the book (it's so hard to get a copy over here) so I've made this an AU (alternate past thingie). But that's to a very honest re-view from Clez I am now aware what an au is and a little about Tom's past. For what I know he doesn't know his father and was brought up in an orphanage. 

In **MY** story Tom lived with his father. His dad did stuff to Tom (won't say as it'll ruin the story) until he was taken away from him and put in an orphanage to protect him from his dad. More of MY Tom's past will be reviled in my later chapters. 

I need pple to review my stories and tell me these things so I can make it a better story. (I AM working on paraphrasing so I'm getting better.)

Thanks to all of these pple who have reviewed me so far on this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyn: thanks more chapters will be added soon.

Clez: answered via email

Funyun: R stands for Roberto. I made it up but if anyone knows Skinner's real middle name tell me plez


	4. Welcome said the spider 2 da fly

I've been so caught up on fixing up my wwe story and having a hurting message from someone I don't know about my stories and **_THEN _**I got a review threaten me to continue a story I'm stuck on, iv just had been all caught up to write the next chapter in this story so here we go

**********************************************************************************

Ok and sawyer is about 17-19 for my own fun

**Characters in chapter**

**_Allen Quatermain_**_:_ Hunter

**_Mina Harker:_** scientist/ vampire

**_Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde_**: Jekyll= scientist, Hyde= beast

**_Captain Nemo:_** ex-pirate/ spy

**_Rodney Skinner:_** Invisible man/ gentlemen thief

**_Tom Sawyer:_** special agent from the **_A_**merican **_S_**ecret **_S_**ervices

**_M / Moniarty/ Phantom:_** the evil guy who wants the war and makes the weapons ECT.

**_John Thickens:_** Guy I made up. He's gives the league their missions and mail.

Now without any more to do lets move on to the story.

Chapter 3= "welcome" said the spider to the fly  
*  
*  
*  
*  
_Tom lent against the barrier to watch the old man shoot at the practice buoys. It seemed to tom like any other day. But little did he know that this day would change his life forever._

Tom had been watching Allen practice his shooting for a while now. Occasionally he would have a shot every now and then. He and Allen chatted until the sun was starting to set. Tom watched it happily. They where on their why to H.Q, to see what missions where available, and to pick up mail. It was always the same people who picked up mail. Him, Mina, Jekyll, and occasionally Nemo. Tom looked forward to getting mail from his friends from The Training course and his aunt. He was still lost in his own thoughts when Nemo came up behind them.

"We have fully charged the solar panel. We will soon be submerging. Please come inside Quatermain, you too Sawyer" he said in his deep mysterious tone.

"Jesus Nemo, don't do that" Tom growled at the Indian captain. He always admired Nemo's Stealth skills, but he hated the fact that he had let the ex-pirate scare him. Nemo gave him a small smile before disappearing below deck closely followed by the crew member that was operating the decoy shooter.

"Freaky how he dose that, isn't it?" Tom stated to Allen before turning to go downstairs. He turned back and saw that Allen wasn't following him. He was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"What? What I do now?" tom whined, not liking the way the old Man was looking at him.

"Is there something wrong boy? Your very jumpy lately." He asked, concern heavily lacing his Scottish accent.

"No, nothing wrong. I just didn't expect the captain to be behind us." Tom lied turning back to the staircase. "Let's go see what grub Nemo has for us tonight."

"You're bloody lying." Allen scolded "What's wrong with you Tom? Is it about what 'M' said before he…?"

"LOOK, it's nothing. Just drop it" Tom growled before going down the stairs.  Quatermain sighed then followed the youth down to the dining room. Ever since that night when they ended 'M's hold on the world, the young American had changed. He knew something was bothering Tom, but he wouldn't let anyone know what it was. 

'Stupid stubin yank" He said to no one in particular. Allen didn't like people poking into his business but that was him, tom wasn't like that.

"What did Sawyer do now?" a floating pair of fishnet stocking asked Allen. Clearly, Skinner had gotten into Mina's underwear draw again. Allen ignored the fact that the man next to him had underwear on his head and just turned to him.

"None of…" he started

"My business?" Skinner finished "I hear that a lot." With that he walked to his room to collect his clothing and face cream.

Tom was sitting at the long Table talking to Doctor Jekyll and Mina when Allen walked in. he sat in the usual spot at the opposite head of the table. Only Nemo and Skinner were missing at the moment. Allen was quiet looking forward to skinner entrance. He was just wondering wether skinner would remove the stockings when Nemo entered with one of the crew carrying the food. Nemo always gave them their favourite meal. Allen had his Pork chops and Veggies, Mina had medium rare steak with wine, Jekyll had a type of stir-fry, Sawyer had Sausages and a small gin, Nemo had an Indian dish and Skinner just took some bread and food from the kitchen along with some Gin. At that moment Skinner made his grand entrance with the stocking still on his head. Mina had no yet notice so skinner took his spot across from her. Sawyer looked up to ask Skinner what took him so long, but when he says the Underwear on his head he just started to laugh crazily. Mina looked over to him in annoyance.

"And what, Mr. Sawyer, is so funny." She asked grumpily.

"Nothing much Mina dear, Just showing off my new hair style." Skinner said smugly, Getting ready for his escape just as he thought when the vampire lady saw what he was talking about she lunged across the table. Skinner Quickly ducked under the table and hide behind Allen.

"Easy love, I was going to return them." He laughed as the Vampire Jumped back onto the table. She had food all over her. Her hair had come undone, flaring around her face in a ginger mane. And if looks could kill skinner would be died ten-folds.

"Gentlemen, Lady, NOT at the dinner table!" Nemo cried, as the whole dinning room was full of laughter, cries, Screaming and a small food fight.  
*  
*  
*  
*The Next Day they arrived in London, and headed off to the headquarters in Nemo's new 'automobile'. Sawyer was driving and Allen was sitting in the front, so it was up to Dc Jekyll to sit in between Mina and skinner. Skinner was still nursing Bruises all over his body. When Mina had finally caught him, she had really kicked his butt. But as Skinner told Tom later, it was worth it. Nemo asked them to pick a package up for him, as well as the usual missions. He still didn't like the fact that sawyer was driving the car so he decided to stay in his ship, rather then watch his Car be destroyed. Fortunately Saywer parked the car infront of HQ without any damaged to the Automobile. Silently the group walked thru the tall, grey building till they walked into John Thickens office. John was recently hired to help run the company. He was American so Tom got on pretty well with him.

"Hey little john, where's the baddies today?" Tom joked walking into the office in full American style.

"Mr. Sawyer please! Try and Act civil for once." Mina Scolded, still in a bad mood.

"Tommy! Good to see you again" John cried, ignoring Mina remark. "Well, well, Mina darling, Good to see you so Cheery." He joked, clearly seeing the Mood she was in.

"You should have seen her last night." Allen joined in, glad that Mina was pretty much over her temper-tantrum, it lasted most of the night, keeping everyone up.

"What you do know Skinner?" Laughed John. Only Skinner seemed to put Mina in a bad mood.

"Nothing much." Skinner stated smirking "Just took off with her…" at that point Mina twisted his ear till Skinner started to scream with pain.

"One more word out of you Rodney. R. Skinner and you'll regret it all your life." She threatened before letting him drop to the floor. With that they sat down to business. They didn't have any missions at the moment so they discussed how the other countries were fixing themselves up after 'M's Terror. Allen noticed that Tom went stiff suddenly at the mention of 'M' but he ignored it for now. After an hour they left to get their mail from downstairs. Allen got Nemo's package for him. Jekyll had two letters, while Mina had five. Tom went to his Pigeon expecting a letter or two from his aunt Polly. To his surprise did have a letter from her and a package as well. He looked over the package, looking for a return address or something to identify were it came from but there was nothing. Tom shrugged his shoulders and walked off to return to the group. The Package Tucked innocently under his arm…  
*  
*  
*  
*

TBC

MWHAHAHAHAHA what's in the package? A bomb? A gift? A kinky sex kit?  
Review to find out in the next chapter.  
I know this one was a bit boring but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	5. Let it be

I'm back. The **_GREAT ONE_** has returned. The great one is a nick name my 5 closest friends named me and I never forget to say "I is the **_GREAT ONE_**" at least 5 times a day

**********************************************************************************

Ok and sawyer is about 17-19 for my own fun and Quatermain is still kicking.

**Characters in chapter**

**_Allen Quatermain_**_:_ Hunter

**_Mina Harker:_** scientist/ vampire

**_Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde_**: Jekyll= scientist, Hyde= beast

**_Captain Nemo:_** ex-pirate/ spy

**_Rodney Skinner:_** Invisible man/ gentlemen thief

**_Tom Sawyer:_** special agent from the **_A_**merican **_S_**ecret **_S_**ervices

**_M / Moniarty/ Phantom:_** the evil guy who wants the war and makes the weapons ECT.

Oh I don't own any thing to do with L.O.E.G (stupid rich snobby book keepers and film makers, when I get my hand on then……)*goes off rambling about nonsense

Chapter 4= Let it be…   
*  
*  
*  
*  
They arrived back at the ship just before nightfall without tom doing much damaged. Apart from the huge scratch along the side of the car from were he got distracted and drove to close to the wall. Mina was yelling in his ear the rest of the way back to the Nautilus. Nemo had wisely decided to stay in the Steering room so he couldn't try to kill Tom either. They gave Nemo his package and found out it was some type of powder. Tom stood in the doorway watching how happy the captain was with the substance.

"What's that Nemo?" he asked curious

"This is a herb that helps put the user into a dreamless sleep. It helps with people who are lacking sleep or are recovering from a nasty incident on which they want to forget. There's enough here to last the whole crew and us for a year or so." Nemo Explained. Tom had a sudden suspicion that Allen might have asked for it for Tom. He had been having a lot of trouble sleeping due to bad dreams of that night at 'M's Head Quarters. He was about to ask why Nemo had bought it when he suddenly he remembered the package he had under his arm. He said goodnight to them all then headed off to his room.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
About 10 minuets later Tom entered his room. Shrugging off his gun holsters he sat down at his desk with his letters and package. He was itching to open it now but he decided to read his letters first in case they said what was in the parcel. The first one was from his Aunt Polly. Just the usual stuff and telling him to come and visit when he wasn't busy and be careful.

That one didn't mention the package.

'Ok then' he thought to himself. Aunt Polly was practically the only one that sent him parcels and that was rare. He opened the next one and found it was from his old boss. He told him about some of the major missions that had happened and to come back soon, they all missed him, it was too quiet there now. Tom was a bit of a joker at the A.S.S always pulling a prank on some poor person. The package wasn't mentioned in that one either.

'Ok, officially freaked now' he thought to himself. He has a package with no address on it and he didn't know who sent it. For a while he contemplated on whether to go find Allen or Nemo. It could be a bomb for all he knew. He stood up and walked over to the door when curiosity stopped him. He went back and picked up the package, then sat on his bed. After thinking for a while he ripped open the parcel.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Skinner was walking down the hall way, trying to avoid Mina for a while when he walked by Sawyer's open door. Looking in he saw Sawyer sitting on his bed looking at a photo. Judging by the paleness of his face, Sawyer didn't like what he was seeing. Sneaking over to Sawyer he peeked at the photo. It was an old photo, maybe 12 or so years old due to its condition. It was of a boy about 6-7 years old with on older man, maybe his father. It would have been a normal photo if the child wasn't sporting bruises on his arms and face, and wasn't wearing a collar.

"Who's the kid?" he asked, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be there. Sawyer jumped a mile.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he yelled a Skinner "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

"Steady on Tom." Skinner said, backing away slightly

"I…sorry…I was just… um…I" Tom stuttered scrunching up the photo and a letter behind his back.

"Who was that kid? Did u know him?" Skinner asked, still appalled by the photo.

"Yeah….I...I went to school with him." Sawyer said in a shaky voice. Skinner watched the shaking teen with concern.

"Are you alright tom?" he asked. He had never seen tom like this before. Tom just gave a small nod then he walked out of the room, throwing the letter and photo in the bin. Skinner was shocked at Sawyers actions.

'He's been rather jumpy lately. What was that photo about' he wondered to himself. He went over and grabbed the photo out of the bin. Turning it over he saw some faint writing on it. 'Me and my little hikari.' (1)

'What does that mean' skinner though. It must be another lauguage or something. Looking back at the photo he studied the child. His face seemed familiar is a way. He couldn't place it at the moment, if fact, he didn't want to place it yet. He then turned his attention to the screwed up letter. After un-scrunching it he stood there reading it with repulse.

*  
*  
*  
*  
_little Hikari   
my, what names your father gave you.  
You didn't expect me to die did you? Sorry to disappoint you then.  
How adorable you look when you were a kid. I have the rest of the photos here. And plenty of other stuff too.  
Some of the stuff that daddy dear wrote about you is a real turn on.  
I can't wait to try some of this  
I was really disappointed that our little incident was cut short.  
You really hurt me you know.  
But don't worry dear, I'll see you soon.  
Until then, take care, my little spy  
J.M._

With that Skinner looked back to the photo in horror, and looked closely at the child's face. He had seen that pleading look before. He saw it the night Reed took off with Sawyer. A look that begged for help beyond reasoning.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
MWHAHAHAHAHA *cough gag* argh sore throat.  
Good? Bad? Stupid? Please tell me

1-Hikari means light in Japanese. I tried to think of a good pet name but got stuck.  
I am to fix up this chapter later to make it MUCH better. I rushed it so it a bit lame I think.


	6. past explained

This story is to might be moved to the 'R' section next chapter. Be sure to tell all your mates that read this story pple plus review replies will be at the bottom of this chapter. (I'm really sorry been so long. I was in hospital plus I've been very lazy since I got out.)

Sawyer is about 17-19 for my own fun and Quatermain is still alive.

**Characters in chapter  
****_Allen Quatermain_**_:_ Hunter**  
_Mina Harker:_** scientist/ vampire**  
_Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde_**: Jekyll= scientist, Hyde= beast**  
_Captain Nemo:_** ex-pirate/ spy**  
_Rodney Skinner:_** Invisible man/ gentlemen thief**  
_Tom Sawyer:_** special agent from the **_A_**merican **_S_**ecret **_S_**ervices**  
_M / Moniarty/ Phantom:_** the evil guy who wants the war and makes the weapons ECT.****

I don't own anything that belongs to LOEG except a copy of the movie.

Chapter 5= Memories

* * *

_With that Skinner looked back to the photo in horror, and looked closely at the child's face. He had seen that pleading look before. He saw it the night Reed took off with Sawyer. A look that begged for help beyond reasoning.

* * *

_

The next day Skinner noticed that Tom seemed to be avoiding him. He really wanted to talk to Tom about the letter and photo. Obviously Tom was abused as a child and someone was using it against him. If only Tom would tell him. It was very frustrating for Rodney. The next he got to see of Tom that day was at dinner. Skinner looked at Sawyer from across the table. His Spy skills had been very apparent that day; none of the league had seen him either that day. Every one got on with their meals, chatting about various things, when Allen turned to talk to Sawyer.

"Well boy, are you gonna tell us what was in that parcel of your?" he asked curiously. Skinner watched Tom carefully. The American flicked his eyes in Skinner direction before replying.

"Nothing important, just some treats from my aunt." He lied carefully. Rodney got slightly annoyed at that answer. Tom needed help but he was being, in Allen's words '_a stupid, stubin yank_.' Well he just had to give Tom a slight push into talking. Skinner waited about 5 minuets before speaking.

"Hey, would any of you happen to know what 'Hikari' means?" he said casually. Tom almost choked on his water. Every one turned and looked at him. He ignored the curious looks.

"I'm ok. Just went down the wrong hole." He mumbled. The rest seemed satisfied at this then turned to Skinner.

"well." Nemo said after a while of thinking "if I'm correct, it's Japanese. I'm pretty sure it means 'Light'." Skinner seemed slightly put off by this, sawyer didn't live anywhere near Japan.

"How did you know that Nemo. Doesn't your family live in India?" he said, quickly stealing a look at Sawyer from behind his glasses. Tom was getting slightly nervous.

"We traveled a lot. You all know I was once a pirate." The captain said in his mysterious voice.

"cool." Skinner said, deciding to move the conversation to families. "What about you Jekyll? Any family lying around?" the doctor seemed rather surprised that someone would ask about his past.

"Yes actually, my parents are both living near the new London court. Both a high level chemist." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Mina looked interested.

"Really? Is that how you came to discover your formula?" she asked curiously. Jekyll smiled over at her.

"Yes indeed. Maybe next time where over there I can introduce you to them. I know how much you like chemistry." He said shyly.

"Thanks doctor. I will like that very much." He replied. Skinner gave a suggestive whistle that got everyone (except Tom) laughing. The blushing Mina turned to the thief.

"What about you skinner? What skeletons are in your closet?" she asked trying to remove the attention on Jekyll and her.

"I've got a sister working in the salt islands somewhere. My mum taught me the trade of lifting. She got arrested when I was 17 so it's been just little old me since then." He said as he guzzled down some wine. 'Time for the kill' he thought as he turned to Tom only to be beaten to it.

"Mr. Sawyer, What about your family?" Nemo asked looking over. Tom looked trapped.

"My family?" he asked casually, but started fiddling with his knife and fork nervously.

"Yeah." Skinner said joining in. "how come you've lived with your aunt all this time. Where's your mum and dad?" Tom glared over at Skinner.

"My mum died giving birth to me. I lived with my dad until he nicked off when I was 7, so I was put in an orphanage until aunt Polly picked me up." He said jerkily. Skinner looked over at Tom.

"Really? That harsh." He said sympathetically "what did you're dad do for a living?" Tom started fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

"He was a sea-merchant. He traveled around a lot." He said nervously.

'Well, that explains the Japanese name.' Skinner thought to himself. After a few more minuets Tom excused himself from the table and returned to him room.

"You know, that boy has been acting rather odd lately." Nemo said to the league. Skinner nodded in agreement as he watched the door taht Tom went through.

'If only they knew…' he thought to himself, not noticing Alan was watching him.  
  
TBC

I know I know.

I haven't update for about a month or two (or three…I dunno) and now I have and it's a boring chapter.  
At least it explains some things thou hey?  
Now on with the reviews

Carveus666: I'm glad you like the idea of Tom torture. Have fun reading

kingleby: I Love it too (course I would….i wrote it --) I like the idea of Alan being a fatherly figure. Now he can help Tom.

funyun: he left the room so that he didn't have to talk to skinner anymore. He didn't think that Rodney would read anything he threw in the bin. And I meant like a leash collar. Maybe I should of said choker…? Hmm anyway here's another chapter for you.

LotRseer3350: I am keeping to beating and that. Thou I will have mentions of rape that happened in the past but nothing graphic. I'm sorry if I offened you in this story. I hope this chapter cleared up the Japanese name in a way. And like the warning says up the top of the page I might move it to R.

Iblis: I'm sorry I haven't updated. (falls to knees begging) FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE. ;; Anywho I'm glad you liking what's happening

SilverEagle:JessieWest: you think this is awesome? Wow I feel special. Here's the chapter (finally)

Lyn: not one of my best chapters but glad you like it.


	7. wow

wow, what can I say people.

I disappear 3 years ago, I totally forgot I had an account on here till I search for a story I used to read, and I find **PEOPLE ARE STILL REVIEWING ME **

super huge happy dance

Since I do have these fans lying around, I guess I better start finishing these stories ey? Just letting you know, I will start with 'Love Struck Down' then, (_or at the same time_), I will do LXG ending part two or whatever called it, I better give it a name :P

Anyway, for everyone who has waited the last 3 years, **I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER BABY**!!!! (and so will the storys soon :P)


End file.
